The Final War Descends
by SnowRider14
Summary: The awaited sequel of Blaise's Discovery, if you haven't read that, please do! War has finally arrived, what happens when Draco and Luna are on different sides? Will one break their cause or will they butt heads? Will the bitter secret finally end? Please Review I need to know if I need to fix it. A little bit OC Warned you!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wished I DID!

NOTE: Please be aware that I tweaked it a little and it might be clichéd or not well done but this is rough draft and typed up but never rechecked I will do it again but I am keen to see how you all will take it.

Sequel to Blaise's Discovery – The Final War Descends

Everything in the Hogwarts castle was dark, the hallowed halls were now filled with sounds of panic as students held onto each other tightly and whimpering of the end that would come for them. Death Eaters had already surrounded the outside walls whilst they were all still trapped here without means of survival! Think of it for a moment, they were dealing with people that they have lived in fear of… people whose names were written down as the darkest times in wizarding history and they were standing outside the castle in glee and having thirst of the student's lives but there was one saving grace within these walls, the name which everyone throughout the castle spoke of as means of praying to their gods. Harry Potter was in Hogwarts and everyone knows that Harry Potter might just be their only hope of defeating He who must not be named!

It was at that moment that teachers started ushering students together, they knew that it was Harry brought the light back into their frightened souls as he offered them a safe passage out of Hogwarts, and no longer be surrounded by those who'd kill for pleasure, and while so many took those paths afraid for their lives, others stood there resolute that Harry Potter may be the one who could put an end to this, he wasn't going to be able to tackle this battle on his own. Many of the griffindors, brave at heart and loyal to their companions stood amongst one another as they promised to fight alongside their own friends and to protect those in need and fight in the name of Harry Potter.

Ravenclaws whom passed them by stopped to gaze at the fearless griffindors and their hearts speak with envy as some who were brave enough stopped and walked towards the griffindors, embracing comrades and keeping the bravery and stood amongst the Griffindors. Even as most of them were told not to stay, many who came to respect Harry Potter and known him personally stayed because they all knew the real Harry Potter and that he had saved them time and time again, it was time they stood beside him. No sooner, a few Hufflepuffs joined in… they were shiest and the nicest lot but they also had a great heart to care for the others and much of it in their nature to help the rest. Slytherins were afraid and they were cunning, they knew what the odds were and chose to flee but some who knew the dark order stayed behind. Those whose fathers and mothers served the dark lords while others had no choice when their dark marks burned with intensity. Skulking the shadows for Harry Potter with an intention to catch him and send him back to the Dark lord.

Draco Malfoy stood amongst those who were under those orders but just as the members of his group urged him to get moving, he stopped them and said curtly

"Get moving first, I will join up."

His group looked at each other, Pansy had already left as a coward but Blaise, Crabbe and Goyled stayed back and Blaise knew what was going on in Draco's head as he gestured to the other two to follow him in search of Harry Potter. Secretly Blaise felt sorry and that there was nothing he could do to help the situation Draco was in now. Draco swept his robes as he went further down the corridors, he heard words and sounds and he knew the voice of Neville without having to stop and recognize it, they were coming along the opposite corridor and he knew any moment now Neville would be coming this way as he leaned himself against the wall counting as he heard the oafs heavy footsteps he knew that Neville was now taller and stronger but there was just one shot at this… he closed his eyes and mentally counted and in time, he spun around faster than ever with an arm cutting the idiot between the chin and the neck, it sent Neville bowling over and hitting his head on the floor knocked out for only a brief minute but Draco didn't wait as his head turned to the person standing next to Neville and with a firm grip of the person's hand he took the person further down to the darker parts of the corridors where he was sure was vacated.

Draco didn't slow down or stop as he turned to an emptied classroom and without asking the person he so forcefully kidnapped, he pulled the individual into the classroom and shut the door with the person as to barricade anyone who was to come through, but the way he shoved the person was a little forceful making the person wince in pain from the impact it was the voice of a girl. Without waiting for anything, he gripped the girl's chin and instantly crashed their lips together, the world right now outside was in turmoil and a war is about to break out but inside the classroom the way lips crashed against each other, tongues meeting one another it was like there was a whole new battle between the two of them. Draco tried to force the girl to submit to him as one of his hands dropped to her waist holding her in place as the other hand threaded through her hair and gripped it so that he could angle her lips for easier access.

The girl relented to his vicious passion as though, but she didn't give up on trying to gain the upper hand in the kisses, it was as though things were heating up fast between them when Draco pulled away from her, the girl's lips were swollen and just then, the moon finally remerged from the dark clouds slowly as light penetrated the classroom through the windows slowly revealing the soft blond hair and grey eyes which resembled melting silver, it was glowing brightly under the moonlight. Her lips were swollen as though she was thoroughly kissed and her cheeks pink from the heat. Draco was dressed in a long black robe which swept his ankles, he towered over the girl never the less and his light blond hair the only thing that stood out similarly to hers.

"Why won't you submit to me Luna!?"

He hissed at Luna, at this Luna looked up into his eyes as though searching and she could see the pain and forcefulness in his tone. Draco Malfoy wasn't a man that idles, Luna opened her mouth and said in a soft whispered voice

"You know this day would arrive… the day where we would clash. Comes the day Harry Potter would face Lord Voldermort, that is where we will stand, head to head."

"Luna!"

Draco hissed as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her as he said

"Why won't you understand?! I have already been on the brink each time I was about to lose you as you go on crusades for Harry Potter! Can't you see? Tonight is not like every other time you've encountered the Dark Lord! All I ask is for you to step out of this! Just ignore that stupid intuition of yours and leave!"

Luna pushed his hands away, her eyes blazing with determination that Draco wished so much to push out of her

"I won't leave! This is the final battle! This is the one which counts the most! I can't leave!"

"You don't understand! Luna it was always the causes we fight for that pulls us apart! Do you not care or have a bloody idea of what we've been through?! What you've put me through?! Nights where you spent being cooped up in my house under my nose as I watched you go through the pain?! I've watched as though I was suffering as much as you!"

Draco turned away from him as he raised his wand at one of the desks and it shattered into splinters as though he was venting his fury on an innocent table.

"Nights spent without sleep! I was the one who was there when nights in the cell were their worst! Me! Not Harry Potter!"

He then raised his wand to the cupboard and it started to shrivel like it was being burnt on the inside as he continued his furious claims to Luna who watched him. She had never seen him this aggravated in her entire time dating him. His rage was on the brink of murderous.

"I risked everything and faked my loss of my wand to Harry Potter just so he could save you! I risked everything and anything just to keep you safe Luna, all your hard work?! I don't think you realize or appreciate the extent of my feelings for you!"

He stopped blasting things apart as he said

"I told Blaise that I would hold onto you even when you pushed me away, I considered the things that would happen but to think! I haven't really considered how much suffering I had to go through to keep you! I am asking to get away from all this not only for your sake but for my own, if you really feel the same way I do then do it! Think before you answer Luna Lovegood because the next answer could spell your last answer!"

Luna stood there as she saw the way Draco turned to her, he looked like he was on the breaking point, his tense shoulders and the glare he sent her it was of hurt and most of all betrayal.

"You were the one who sent those patronus hares down to my cell when nights were unbearable, it was your presence in the house which comforted me through the hard times I was kept in the Malfoy manner…"

She was a little afraid as she was slow and tentative trying to reached towards him and he looked like a guarded animal ready to snap at her if he were to deem her dangerous at any given time point.

"…It was because I had you that every time I go through a crusade for Harry that I know to keep myself alive… I had my father and you to look after… Draco…"

Draco finally looked into her eyes and unmistakably surprised to see the pain etched in her eyes they were so obvious that he was surprised that he had missed them as she placed her cool hands onto his cheeks as she said

"Draco Malfoy it is now more than just the muggle born wizards and witches I fight for… I fight now also for your freedom…"

She slowly looked down and reached to his arm and pushed his sleeve up to reveal the Dark mark where her lips ghosted over the mark as she said looking straight at him as he watched her

"Do you think my heart doesn't miss it's beats or stops completely at the sight of you going to the Dark lord and doing his bidding? Killing Albus Dumbledore as your task… the way you are constantly under him, the things I know he does to you all just to reinforce his rank? My heart hurts and even now… I am afraid. I am afraid of losing you Draco because you are on the battlefield as much as I am… It scares me to think that this is the last time I will see you."

Draco took her hand and said

"For you I am willing to leave the battlefield Luna, I would leave it with you… so if that is what it takes…"

Luna shook her head and removed her hand from his hold as he looked at the loss of her hand before looking to her in confusion

"Despite my fear, I know you will continue to survive the next few hours for my sake… I expect you to have the same faith in me Draco. Don't you see Draco? After this, I will not run away anymore… I have confidence in Harry Potter and will continue to fight in his name to make it a reality, all that pain will finally come to an end, as long as we fight with our cause to return to each other... I have faith in you to survive Draco, so I ask of you to do the same."

Draco grabbed her shoulders and without hesitation pulled her into his embrace as his arms wrapped around her as though he was trying to protect her, but know that in reality that will never happen, he held her hoping she'd change her mind but he heard her words and it went into his heart as he said with pain laced in his voice

"You promise that you will come back to me in one piece, if you break your promise Luna Lovegood… do not expect me to keep to my promise… Luna Lovegood, your life is mine to take and mine alone! Do not forget that my life is in your hands and if you…die… Luna Lovegood, mine shall end alongside you."

Luna held back her tears, Draco Malfoy's body despite his external nature to be cold and snide was warm and protective. He was trying to give her the protection of his own before he left and Luna held him tightly she said

"You know I always disliked the idea of having someone I love kill themselves…"

Draco wasn't entirely at peace but he had to give in to her… she had confidence in him and so he had to have the same towards her… He gripped on tighter but then slowly released his hold on her as he then lifted Luna's chin for a second time and kissed her softly and tenderly under the moonlight hoping that this will never be the last time they meet. As he whispered to her lips,

"I love you Luna Lovegood,"

Luna was surprised with his actual confession, she had been waiting for the day he would admit those three words to her and today it signified a lot more than just his feelings it symbolized everything they could have with each other…

"I love you too Draco Malfoy… Be safe and be strong…"

With that she slipped out of his hold like water through hands and out the door as Draco took a moment to compose himself. His legs felt weak as he placed a hand on his face for a moment before he then reached for the door and opened it before stalking away from the place they had said good bye and took separate ways. Draco could see that they were getting ready for the battle and not wishing to arouse any attention to himself he slinked into the shadows and used it to his capacity and soon enough he saw Blaise.

"What is the situation Blaise?"

Draco hid is pain and fear very well even when it was paralyzing him as he spoke but Blaise could see right through him yet played along as he answered

"It seems Harry Potter is headed up to the 7th floor…"

"The Room of Requirement, let's hurry."

Draco ordered as Crabbe and Goyle nodded, they unlike Blaise were unaware of Draco's change but he himself would not say a word as they stepped stealthily down to 7th floor to the room of requirement and waited, it seems that even then Harry was definitely slow in appearing. He entered the room of requirements as expected and they followed after him careful not to arouse their suspicion, they lost sight of them for a moment but found Harry Potter shortly who was about to reach for something which Draco knew might help spell the end of the Dark Lord he said

"Hold it, Potter."

Harry Potter was surprised indeed but it got him to stop grabbing the item that was only inches away from his hands. Draco detested Harry Potter because it was he who tore Luna and him apart at the start and now that he had him cornered Draco began to wonder if Harry was really the right choice Luna made? Draco's eyes narrowed down to his own wand in Harry's hand and he figured it was about time he regained his own wand he said

"That is my wand you're holding, Potter,"

Draco pointed at Harry with an indication that he should have it back, but Harry Potter being a stupid git he usually was retorted back

"Not any more,"

Draco could see the way Harry's hand tightened around his wand as his face turned into a slight frown as Harry continued

"Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

Draco was burning inside as he knew a sneer when he heard it as he answered as though nothing would change even if he did answer

"My mother,"

Harry had the decency to laugh, did he not realize that right now they had the upper hand? Then again, he was aware of the fact that Harry came in here with reinforcement. Harry potter always had someone to die for him and never he died for anyone, wasn't it always the same? Draco stood back as his eyes tried scanning for his other two companions the Granger and Wheezely, but he noted that Crabbe had spoken and he was mighty full of himself as if he knew what he was saying and completely bragging, but Draco knew better that Harry was just trying to buy time. In Draco's mind, Harry must not die just yet despite him not knowing what this diadem meant to Harry Potter and the Dark Lord.

"So how did you get in here?"

Draco was aware of him getting closer and closer to the diadem as he answered brittle and guarded

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden things all last year, I know how to get in."

Goyle now was pretty happy to have his say as Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise nodded back as he slowly crept around looking for Hermione and Ron to take them down so that there would not be much of a hassle to take Harry down but what was he really saying? Harry was capable of thwarting them so often it would be a wonder if he fell into their trap.

What came to transpire next was partially to blame of that idiot Ron because he triggered an excited oaf who hadn't had half a mind to think before he acted. Crabbe hit a spell and all the books came falling down as Draco dodged a little and he looked extremely annoyed at Crabbe for doing such an idiotic act but as he decided to reprimand Crabbe, Crabbe had decided that he wanted to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"_Finite!"_

Draco was in shock but he was quick to stop Crabbe but unlike he planned he was a little late as Crabbe did another attack of the same spell, Draco shouted at Crabbe

"NO! If you wreck the room, you might bury this diadem thing!"

Crabbe was obviously not listening to him anymore and retorted an answer to which Draco rolled his eyes but Draco was more worried about the diadem because unlike the idiot Crabbe was, there was a chance that the Dark lord wanted it safe and most importantly… Harry has to be alive. Draco was annoyed with Crabbe as he tried to explain but Crabbe wouldn't listen and then continued on to make insults that his father was no longer in power, Draco thought disgustedly that even if that was the thought that went through he was still much smarter than his parents put together and that he should still listen to him!

"STOP!"

Draco felt afraid because Harry had to be alive for several reasons, 1) the Dark Lord wants him alive and 2) Luna was fighting for his sake if he dies… she will fall… Draco wasn't thinking very much about what the Dark Lord wanted but he knew from what Luna said that Harry would be the Dark Lords fall and that then his family might finally be free from his reign and from the shame… the war would finally end. Crabbe was too ignorant and stupid to see it almost hitting a spell at Harry Potter, Draco felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest as he knew that now Crabbe had nothing on his mind except killing intention.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Draco tried to get Crabbe and Goyle to understand through his shouts and he hoped that when they get confused Harry would take that opportunity to dodge and run and surely enough he disarmed Goyle but Draco though that he should've tried to disarm the man who was most dangerous which would be Crabbe as he saw Hermione wands raised as he dodged the spell but Goyle who was busy looking for his wand didn't Draco then looked around trying to process what was going on as Blaise landed a hand on Draco and nodded as the both of them tried to divide and conquer, but it was only to buy time and Ron was trying to body-bind Crabbe and it sadly failed as Draco watched from the corner of his eyes as they ran shooting curses at each other and Draco followed after Harry just as Blaise tried to take Hermione down which was almost impossible as they shot hexes back and forth and dodged. The piles of items started to fall like avalanches and they had to avoid that as much as avoid the attacks, Draco thought this was going marvelously well, everything was a state of confusion but Hermione's voice carried through

"HARRY!"

Draco knew that voice meant something horrible as he felt trepidation crept up his spine as he hollered at Blaise and to the rest who could hear because he could see the heat and knew instantly what it was because it was taught in class and Crabbe was dim-witted enough to master it!

"RUN!"

Blaise saw that Draco went back to get the stunned Goyle as he made his way through the items and helped Draco grab onto Goyle and dragged him as they made their way away from the massive heat wave which hit every individual in the room. Flames of fury licked the air and the items on the ground, nothing stood in it's way as it consumed the mountains of items mercilessly and it spotted the human running through the place like ants, the flames looked like flaming serpents, Chimaeras and dragons moved around in the flames and they were like hunters after the rest of them as they left a path of destruction in their wake and they were not under the control of Crabbe who summoned them and they had no mercy at all, but that was when Draco noted to take a round and pick the highest location as he knew animals aren't really aware of what was above them as he guided Blaise, Crabbe up a pile of items with full intention to get away from the flames. Some noticed them and hunted after them as they clawed past obstacles but Draco and Blaise were casting spells to deter them. Finally up top, Draco could see the flames of monsters surrounded Hermione, Harry and Ron and at that thought Draco's heart sank as he wondered about his own predicament. The Chimeras were slowly coming and were engulfing the bottom part of the items slowly reaching them.

Crabbe then started to wobble, Draco's eyes widened in shock as he released his hold of Goyle so Blaise held him with all his might as Draco tried to grab Crabbe only to watch a horrified Crabbe slip and fall and Draco's arm outstretched as he watched in despair that one of his supposed subordinates fell into the flames and he couldn't bear to watch as Crabbe was torn apart by those ferocious flames as though predators consuming flesh. Sickening to the stomach he had a realization that this was perhaps it… Draco had tried his best to survive and that maybe it was he who had to go back on his word to Luna…

Draco looked to Blaise as he said to him

"...I…"

Blaise shook his head as he responded

"I was happy to fight beside you Draco, I am the one who should be sorry that you may never see her again…"

Draco smiled a little as he watched the flames come closer to him as he shut his eyes refusing to cry about dying without Luna as he responded

"I have the same pleasure of fighting beside you Blaise."

It was just then Draco noticed Harry on his broom zoom closer to them but keeping away from the fire as Draco reached out to help Goyle and Blaise onto the brooms. These were his friends and their safety came first, Luna would understand that.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!"

Hermione and Ron had zoomed after him and easily Hermione lifted and bound Goyle to her broom just as Blaise leaped onto the back broom of an unwilling Ronald Weasley. Draco slipped a little as he felt himself closer to the flames a hand gripped onto his tight and lifting him up onto the broom, he joined Harry on his own broom… Draco thought that he had definitely paid Draco back for letting Luna suffer for his name, but just as he thought that he would survive this moment… Harry seemed to have spotted something in the fire which made him shoot downwards dangerously and Draco said out of shock and surprise because at this point he could survive and see Luna again and he doesn't want his chance to be destroyed by Harry!

"What are you doing, what are you doing? The door is that way!"

Harry to his relieve hadn't intended on killing himself with Draco alongside him but only to grab the diadem as they then headed towards what they believed was the exit, as smoke filled Draco's lungs and Harrys a final burst of determination got them out and they crash landed outside and Draco couldn't really get up as he leaned against the wall, his whole body covered in soot and was singed in several areas, coughing because he had inhaled too much smoke but he was relieved to see his friends Blaise and Goyle still alive beside him. All he could think about was that he was alive but was Luna alive? Draco felt that she was still alive as he watched Harry and his friends walk away from them and that was when he came to a decision while Goyle was unconscious he turned to Blaise, his closest friend as he said

"…Blaise, what I will be doing is mutinous and I suggest you take Goyle and get out of here."

Blaise looked at him for a while and smirked at him as he slapped Draco on the shoulder as he said with a slight humor in his tone

"You can't get all the glory to yourself, if you are going to change sides for her sake at least let me join in."

Draco stood up and managed to comb his stray strands of hair back to his head as he answered dead serious but he had a slight curl to his lip

"I had enough of doing the Dark Lord's bidding, for him I have sacrificed too much. But we can't allow our change noticed by the others, we have to be discreet. It will be tough."

Blaise stood up beside him and dusted his own self and said

"I just came out of Fiendfyre curse alive and plus being sneaky isn't that what we slytherins do anyway?"

Draco moved with his wand at hand

"Very true,"

Together they slipped into the battlefield and those who were death eaters recognized them as their own people and not hit them and while the death eaters had their backs turned, Draco made sure to accidentally hit them with a stunned spell as his eyes kept a scan out for the others, he aimed a few curses with no intention to actually hit target and they all missed but considered normal, with Blaise beside him, Draco was stronger and placed his fear behind, the Dark Lord was going to fall and Luna had convinced him of that, and for her, he shall not waver as he looked around for her but to his constant concern, she was nowhere to be found. Draco was annoyed and afraid but he was almost hit by a stray hex and it caused a cut on his arm where it bled freely but as the war waged on, there were more and more cuts and bruises, he wasn't to say that Blaise didn't acquire it at all either but when they started to retreat with a firm nod on either side they went out of sight and out of mind hiding in the shadows of the Hogwarts walls as he heard that Harry Potter was being summoned.

Draco was very tempted to walk out there and look for Luna among the damage, Hogwarts walls crumbled and destruction could be seen everywhere… Draco could not really describe how many of them he recognized in the deaths when he walked away, there were students and his heart pumped hard in fear of Luna in a similar situation with her body lying somewhere dead without his knowledge.

_Have faith in me Draco…_

Draco clenched his fist and shook his head free of the pessimistic thoughts as his heart held hope… he would know if she was dead… he would feel her presence waver in his heart but she hadn't and he knew that perhaps somewhere she was still alive looking after the injured.

Luna had been hit by several attacks but she was fairing fine, she had seen Harry come out to join them and she was worried because Draco knowing him would be assigned to bringing him back to the Dark Lord and from the looks of Harry he was covered in soot and singed marks… She had to have hope that Draco was fine as the war stopped for a moment and she had time to look around and survey the damages. Luna was saddened to see several people grieving and with the death of Fred Weasley… it was like a heavy curtain of pain befallen on them. Luna seen many of her companions died in the battle and she was sad to say that this was the price they had to pay… Luna had no intention of dying however, because she wanted to see Draco again. She had to keep positive and knowing Harry he probably saved Draco…

The hour break trailed along so slowly like a snail and when Harry had told them that he was knew what he needed to do and what he had to do, Luna could only afford to wave at him to say goodbye and wished him all the best and in her heart she hoped that he could finally put an end to this… A warm hand landed on her shoulder as she looked to see Neville looking at her and saying confidently

"Don't worry, I am sure Harry will hold out fine."

Luna merely nodded as she went for a walk and all she could do for the hour was pray and wonder where was Draco right now? She knew that he wouldn't gave left the castle so where would he have went? Again she was worried but because she had time to think, it was as though she was now able to feel dread.

"Apparently a Slytherin died in the Room of requirements!"

At that, it felt like Luna's heart stopped completely when she heard the eager griffindor tell the news. Luna was shocked beyond words but then she tried to steel herself as she continued to say to herself that the boy couldn't have been Draco, fear was gripping her heart painfully and she had no choice but to stand there and stare into space as they waited for news. Internally, Luna prayed that Harry had defeated Lord Voldermort so that she could without any reserve just jump into the arms of Draco Malfoy and forget about all this. Luna had said that she believed in him but truth is, she was afraid… Draco can't die, Draco was important to her and that he couldn't have been lost in the fire but the gossips were getting louder and Luna had to completely walk away from them to avoid those words.

The moment of absolute rock bottom fall for Luna was when Hagrid came back with the dead body of Harry Potter… Luna's heart dropped in shock when she saw the dead body of Harry Potter, she could not believe that he was dead, and she knew everyone around were mourning for him… Luna kept a cool head as she looked closely at Harry but no one else could see it, those tiny movements of his chest as he attempted to breath without being seen, at this Luna knew… hope was still there within Harry Potter and the final battle and well and truly began. Neville was brave as he fought words with words with lord Voldermort and had the bravery to cut the man's snake Nagini's head off! That was when they realized that the body of Harry Potter vanished. Luna knew that Lord voldermort was weak now as they all charged against the death eaters and just as she had the eye on the prize, she, Ginny and Hermione came head to head with Bellatrix Lestrange. That woman sent chills through her body as she recalled the horrible things that she had done to herself and Hermione when they were kept. She laughed maniacally as she teased them with spells as they tried hard to keep her back and keeping her from killing them and she wanted to get back at Bellatrix Lestrange for what she had done to her friends but it was getting harder as mass of rubble were on the floor and it was hard to keep her hexes back and protecting themselves while they were trying to aim a shot back at her…

It was only when it missed Ginny by a small fraction did Mrs. Weasley step in with her own fire and started hexing Bellatrix, but Luna hadn't had the time to watch as she saw Neville doing quite well but still needed a bit of help as she tried to hit spell after spell and there was a lot of uproar about things happened around them, but death eaters pitted against the order of the phoenix, Hogwarts teachers and Dumbledores army prove to be a challenge. Luna could only pray that this time, Lord Voldermort's death would come. All the Death Eaters were starting to get very jittery about the people they were up against and it seems the previous battle hadn't weaken them enough as they fought back with so much will power it was staggering. It was when they heard Harry's loud voice did it stop everyone on their tracks as they finally watched the showdown between Harry and Lord Voldermort. It was the war they had all been waiting for…

Luna watched as her heart continued to beat erratically as she saw Lord Voldermort and Harry Potter circle one another as Harry spoke of the shocking revelation and Lord Voldermort's fall would be here and now. It was like a sudden flick of a wand as two of the greatest wizards clashed spells and with one large blast of light, everything was over… Lord Voldermort's body lay lifeless on the ground as Harry was triumphantly holding the wand and Lord Voldermort, sent the death eaters screaming in pain and fear and many disapperated away from the place as they knew the power had fallen as Luna joined the rest in cheering in joy for the victory of Harry Potter and it was the moment of celebration.

Draco had rejoined the battle but only on the sidelines once he heard the commotion as he chose to shoot hexes from a far and remained out of sight but he did manage to witness the death of Lord Voldermort and it was like instantly his heart was freed from it's binding towards Lord Voldermort… Blaise who was beside him said

"…it…is finally over…"

Draco looked amongst the crowd but could not see from the distance said with a slight smile

"…it is…"

Everyone seemed to be celebrating and that was when his parents found him and wrapped their arms around him as they said

"I am so sorry Draco, finally the Dark Lord has fallen and we are now free from his disfavor."

Lucius Malfoy nodded in agreement as he said

"It is now the end… come…"

Draco stood tall as he took a step back and looked at his parents for the first like he was looking at them like they were equals and he did not cower away or bow to them in respect he said calmly

"Father, Mother… I can't go home just yet."

"What do you mean?"

Ask Lucius with a raised eyebrow at his own son, amazed by the resilience his son held as his son responded

"I had not told you the truth because I fear for her safety but, since the Dark Lord is no more, I'd like you to know that I am in love with Luna Lovegood."

The two of them gasped as his mother shrieked

"That loony?!"

"We absolutely condone it."

Lucius said angrily but Draco frowned but he did not accept his parent's answer as he said determinedly

"I'd appreciate if you do not speak of her in that way and I am not asking for your blessings or for you to judge whether I should because, I had enough to simply listening and obeying rules set out for me. It took me this long to realize it but Luna Lovegood is mine and only I have the say if I shall continue to date her or not. She has been my support and my strength and now that the Dark Lord is gone, I have no fear and that you will not suffer the consequences of my choice."

"Then why are you telling us this?!"

His father yelled as his mother remained silent, Draco looked at his father squarely in the eyes something he hadn't done even when he wanted something very badly

"Because I intend to ask her to marry me."

The shock on his father's face and as a retort was about to come out of his mouth his mother grabbed his father and said to him

"Lucius, we've almost lost our son to this battle… can we please not lose him again? Draco is my only son… Draco…"

Draco waited for his father, his back straight and no signs of fear on his face, Lucius looked at him long and hard as he sighed and his eyes broke the steely stubbornness as he said

"You've gotten stronger…If you are going to marry such a woman at least do it the Malfoy way."

With that, his mother Narcissa pulled out a chain from her neck and there was a diamond ring in the necklace as she said

"…This was given to me by your father on our engagement… it was from his father and now…"

She took it out of the necklace and handed it to Draco and said

"It is now yours…"

She handed it to Draco who looked at it and he was touched as he nodded at them both before turning his heel and leaving quickly in search of his only love with the ring at hand.

Celebratory cheers died down and everyone removed themselves to mourning for the death as Luna sat on some of the rubble of the stairs as she started to let negativity take over her mind… was it Draco who died in the fire? A stray tear came down her face and she wiped it quickly because she saw Neville coming to join her as he sat down beside her and silence fell between the two of them as they mourned for the other dead and Luna was still left with thoughts about Draco Malfoy.

"…It has finally ended…"

Luna nodded in agreement, she did not notice that Neville had seemed very nervous and went pink as she looked at the dirt on the ground and the mass body counts which lay on the floor lifeless and she couldn't help fearing that Draco might be like that somewhere in the castle.

"…um… Luna?"

Neville's warm hand covered her own as she looked at him wondering what was the matter as he asked sheepishly

"Would… you… um… Consider me…"

Before Neville could finish, she heard a voice that nearly lifted her spirits so fast she felt light headed from the joy and euphoria rushing through her veins.

"Luna!"

Draco had never felt so relieved to see Luna, all those lovely blond curls and those same grey eyes as they looked upon him, he could tell she was happy. Draco wasn't afraid anymore, the barrier was finally gone and now Draco wasn't even remotely ashamed as he stood there and said in the loudest voice, gaining the attention of many as they all turned their heads to see Draco Malfoy

"Luna Lovegood, before you say anything…"

Draco showed the ring he held in his hand and asked

"Will you marry me? I do not care about our ranks and I do not care about whatever anyone else would say, so will you be mine and mine alone?"

His confession shocked everyone in the room and some probably dropped their jaws in shock and others fainted, but Luna wasn't one to pay attention to the surrounds as she stood up and without any reserve ran up towards Draco and wrapped her arms around Draco with tears stinging her eyes she responded

"Yes… Draco…"

Draco never knew his knees would give way, but they almost did in relief, he wondered when Neville had that hand on hers that she might consider others… but her tightened hold around him was enough to prove that she hadn't as they pulled apart so Draco could slip on the ring to Luna's finger and shockingly it fitted perfectly on her finger as they closed in and kissed each other in the whole crowd without a care for the world… only to be disturbed by

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL?! SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Oh Shut up Ron and just accept it as it is!"

The End

It's a bit long, but I hoped you like it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
